Snow Princess
by Taken2018
Summary: When bella jumped off of the cliff, Jacob didn't get to save her. She drowned in that ocean. But what if bella was saved by the man in the moon. What if she became the snow princess and mate of Jack frost? what if 200 years later Jack and bella mmeet the Cullens again? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

_**Snow Princess**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or Rise of the guardians.**_

 _ **Characters Age:**_

 _ **Bella "Snow Princess" Swan: 19**_

 _ **Edward Cullen: 17**_

 _ **Rosalie Hale: 18**_

 _ **Jasper Whitlock Hale: 19**_

 _ **Carlisle Cullen: 23**_

 _ **Jack Frost: 19 (A/N: I know he's 17 but I wanted him and bella the same age)**_

 _ **Esme Cullen**_ _ **: 26**_

 _ **Emmett Cullen: 20**_

 _ **Alice Brandon Cullen: 19**_

 _ **Character's Mates:**_

 _ **Edward/Tanya**_

 _ **Rosalie/Emmett**_

 _ **Jasper/Alice**_

 _ **Jack/Bella**_

 _ **Esme/Carlisle**_

 _ **~Summary~**_

 _ **When bella jumped off of the cliff, Jacob didn't get to save her. She drowned in that ocean. But what if bella was saved by the man in the moon. What if she became the snow princess and mate of Jack frost? what if 200 years later Jack and bella mmeet the Cullens again?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Snow Princess_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or Rise of the guardians._**

 ** _Characters Age:_**

 ** _Bella "Snow Princess" Swan: 19_**

 ** _Edward Cullen: 17_**

 ** _Rosalie Hale: 18_**

 ** _Jasper Whitlock Hale: 19_**

 ** _Carlisle Cullen: 23_**

 ** _Jack Frost: 19 (A/N: I know he's 17 but I wanted him and bella the same age)_**

 ** _Esme Cullen: 26_**

 ** _Emmett Cullen: 20_**

 ** _Alice Brandon Cullen: 19_**

 ** _Character's Mates:_**

 ** _Edward/Tanya_**

 ** _Rosalie/Emmett_**

 ** _Jasper/Alice_**

 ** _Jack/Bella_**

 ** _Esme/Carlisle_**

 ** _~Summary~_**

 ** _When bella jumped off of the cliff, Jacob didn't get to save her. She drowned in that ocean. But what if bella was saved by the man in the moon. What if she became the snow princess and mate of Jack frost? what if 200 years later Jack and bella mmeet the Cullens again?_**

 _I have loved you only in my mind_

 _But I know that there will come a time_

 _You'll feel this feeling I have inside_

 _You're a 'hopeless romantic' is what they say_

 _Falling in and out of love just like a play_

 _Memorizing each line I still don't know what to say_

 _What to say..._

 _[Refrain]_

 _Don't know what to do whenever you are near_

 _Don't know what to say my heart is floating in tears_

 _When you pass by I could fly_

 _Every minute every second of the day_

 _I dream of you in the most special way_

 _You're beside me all the time_

 _I have loved you and I'll always will_

 _Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel_

 _This feeling I have for you inside_

 _I'm a hopeless romantic I know I am_

 _Memorized all the lines but here I am_

 _Struggling for words I still don't know what to say_

 _Don't know what to do, dont know what to say - Lea Salonga_

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _...flashback..._**

 ** _Bella my family and I are leaving. I don't want you to come and I've been cheating on you with Tanya Denali. I mean come on how can someone as sexy and handsome as me go out with the like of someone so fucking plain and boring like you. " He said._**

 ** _Once he had finished his speech he pushed me to the ground ripped my clothes off and raped me. Once he was done, he_** ** _looked down at me and sneered then he left._**

 ** _then the world goes black._**

 ** _...flashback ends..._**

 ** _No-one POV:_**

An hour or two later Samuel Uley came to the clearing after having caught hers and the leeches scent. While in wolf sam sees the poor girl that had others worried for the last hour. When he phased and pit his shorts on, he walked to the poor girls body. Sam reached down and touched the girl's pulse point. He felt that it wasn't beating.

 _FUCK! What is this gonna do to Charlie, Sam thought._

Sam picked up the young girl's body carefully and walked towards the tree line with tears in his eyes he shouted "I FOUND HER!"

Everybody turned his way and what they seen brought tears to their own eyes. When Sam was close enough, Charlie stepped forward and grabbed his little girl from sam and broke down crying.

 ** _A month later..._**

After Sam had found Bella Swan in the forest, raped and abused. Everything in forks had been gloomy if the day of her funeral. Everyone came to mourn over the lost of a best friend, daughter, and sister. Sam,the wolf pack, and imprints came mourning for the chief. While the wolf pack all shared a look while they were aat the funeral.

 _The treaty is void now ~The pack thought._

Everybody in forks watched as the body of a once happy, self-lessed, and lovable girl they all loved get lowered into the ground little did they know their was a soul in Alaska forming into something new.

 ** _The Man In The Moon POV:_**

Once I seen and heard what that poor excuse of a day walker did to that poor girl. I decided to save her another chnce at life. Because no-one deserves to be treated that way. She would also complete someone I know that's been really lonely for the past 50 years.

 ** _Please Read and Review._**

 ** _I know I got some edward fans out there I'm a fan myself but I need to add away for MIM to make her into a new type of spirit ._**

 ** _~its.cre.duhh~_**


End file.
